Promoting Auslly
by I am addicted to FanFiction
Summary: When Ross and Laura are sent on a national tour promoting Austin and Ally, they didn't expect they would be promoting Auslly too. Do you really think things will stay professional? An Auslly AND Raura story! ENJOY! :)
1. Full Summary

**Hey! So I just wanted to start by giving the full summary of the story so here it is!**

**Summary:**

Austin and Ally is becoming a big part of both Ross Lynch's and Laura Marano's lives; especially with the 3rd season on a roll. The show's popularity was growing and it was known that soon it would be Disney's biggest show. Disney and the creators of Austin and Ally, wanting to promote the show even more, send Laura and Ross on a nationwide tour promoting the show! The catch, not only will they be promoting the show but they would be promoting the mostly highly shipped couple, none other than Auslly. Ross and Laura hesitate but eventually agree with the persuasion of both their parents and their managers, not to mention the pressure coming from Disney.

Now just imagine… Ross and Laura on tour, pretty much by themselves… you know this aren't going to be totally professional.

**This would be an ongoing story and would be rated T, however may be subject to change (to rated-M for one chapter or more; or depending if people review saying that you would like the story to be rated-M from the beginning. NOTE: if the story is rated-M from the beginning, **_**things**_** (you know what I mean… :P) would happen more quickly.)**

**This story would satisfy both the Auslly and the Raura shippers, but is mainly written to be an Raura story. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm a busy girl and I don't want to waste my time writing a story you guys don't want to read; or worse, your time reading a story that sucks! **

**Tell me in a review things that I can tweak to make my story amazing for you guys to read. Tell me whether the story should be rated-T or rated-M.**

**As I have written more and more, I learned that I really need feedback, ESPECIAlLY when I am in the brainstorming/creative process. **

**I hate to be one of those writers, but if I don't get feedback, I assume my story sucks, so please take even the smallest amount of time to get back to me.**

**Okay, I will stop my rant now…..**

**Last note, I have a twitter! You can follow me for Austin and Ally updates, Kickin' It updates, as well as fanfiction stuff (ie news about story updates, new story ideas, and other stories that I absolutely love and can't stop reading, and re-reading! It is RAURA_AUSLLY_ so go check it out!**

**Love you all!**


	2. Breaking The News To Laura

**OMG! 24 FREAKING REVIEW JUST FOR A SUMMARY! You guys have no idea how much I really appreciate it! I really hope this chapter does you justice. **

**Now to thank everybody who reviewed the summary: **

**Note: they are listed from first review to last! (It's good because I'm responding to some of you!)**

**Guest (1): I don't know, do they? :P But seriously I get what you're saying. Just remember that this is FAN fiction, so we can pretend their relationship to be whatever we want!**

**Guest **

**PureFaerie**

**Rauradorable: Fast enough?**

**R5lover: Maybe, I will see where the story takes me. *how many of you would like to see Maia Mitchell in the story?**

**Update**

**Guest: Don't worry! I'm back!**

**Jaz78**

**Rated T: I'm guessing you're glad it's is still rated T? :P**

**Amysaurus**

**EnvyNV: Glad you like the idea of the story!**

**Herewriting307**

**Aomalley**

**Cutelilmnkey: Glad you like the idea too!**

**Guest**

**Astrawberry11**

**ThatsJustWhoIAm: Hope you like my decision about the rating!**

** : You didn't need to beg…. But it was appreciated! It helped me update quickly!**

**SarahBearlvoesR5: Glad you like the idea! Hope the story doesn't disappoint!**

**Lucy**

**Nora: Is this 'more'**

**LoveShipper: You will get to see them 'Promote Auslly' soon I hope!**

**DarkenedAngel365**

**I just wanted to say again, I can't thank you enough for all the love and reviews I got from you! I can only hope that it continues!**

**I have decided to keep the story at rated T now, but I will either change it to rated-M later or will add a rated-M chapter in with lots of warning so that those of you who don't want to read it don't have to. **

**Ross's POV**

"Okay guys! Last shot of the season let's make it great! Annnnnd ACTION!" Shelley Jensen, our director, said.

_Austin: [holds Ally's hands and plays the keyboard] So this is a C chord. And this is a D chord. With a little practice you... [Ally plays at the keyboard] totally don't need my help!_

_Ally: Wow! What the heck was that?_

_Austin: That was you rocking at the keyboard._

_Ally: I guess I've always had this music in me and just needed you to bring it out._

_Austin: Now just write a song. First we have to come with some chords._

_Ally: Um... Like this? [plays the keyboard]_

_Austin: That's great! Now we've come with some words._

_Ally: I got it! [plays the keyboard] Dance, dance, dance, dance..._

_Austin: It can't just be any word. They have to come from your heart. What's the last powerful emotion you've experienced?_

_Ally: Love._

_Austin: [blushes] Really?_

_Ally: Yeah, I was... Sitting next to you and the keyboard and I thought... Man... I really love the new seat cushion I bought. It's so comfy!_

_Austin: [Takes cushion] Ok... Let's go with love then. What's great about love?_

_Ally: Um... It doesn't end over time. It's timeless._

_Austin: [sing and play the keyboard] This love is never gonna fade, we're timeless, we're timeless._

_Ally: That's incredible! Where did you learn how to writes songs that way?_

_Austin: A Good friend taught me._

_Ally: Was it Trish?_

_Austin: No... Here, c'mon. [grabs her arm to the keyboard]_

"Cut! And that's a rap! Good work everybody" We heard Shelley call out.

Laura and I run off the stage and we just start celebrating with everyone. We just finished up the last scene of the last episode we were going to shoot for season 2; and we were all damn proud of it.

You see, ever since we got news that we were coming back for a second season, we all did everything we could to make it amazing. And while trying to do that, we had to add a couple of things we knew our fans wanted to see…. namely Auslly, Austin and Ally's _ship_ name. To make it worse, as that started to become a really thing, so did Raura, _Laura and my ship_ name.

I mean other things changed as well. I feel that the show has in a way grown up. I mean just take Laura's wardrobe for example; Laura's clothes suddenly got a whole lot sexier this season….. I mean Ally's…

Anyway, Laura and I were celebrating with some of the crew, when Raini and Calum come running up.

"Hey guys Kevin, Heath, and Rick (the producers) want to see you ASAP. They are in conference room 2. We will meet you at the rap party." Raini said as she and Calum walk in the other way, to where the rap party was being held.

Laura and I just looked at each other confused. Why would the producers want to see us?

"So I'm guessing you have no idea why they want to see us?" I heard Laura say snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, no; I don't. I don't even know what this could possibly be about. I mean we just rapped for the season."

"I know. I guess we will know when we get there." Laura said as we approached the door.

**Laura's POV**

I honestly don't know what this could be about; and I think it's safe to say I wasn't showing my nervousness well.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, before Ross reached around me grabbing the handle, opening the door, and letting me go first. I shot him a slight smile before entering.

I started walking towards the long conference table, the opposite side from the three producers and was about to pull out my chair to sit down before Ross came quickly around, pulling it out for me.

"What's gotten into you Ross?" I curiously questioned him as I cautiously took a seat.

"No, don't question it. It good." I heard Kevin call out before Ross could get the chance to answer me.

"Okay? Why is it good?" I asked Kevin.

Kevin turned his attention to Ross, "So I'm guessing you didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I asked getting slightly annoyed now.

"Well….. you see… I never really got the right chance to."

"TELL ME WHAT?" I asked very annoyed now. They know that I hate being out of the loop, especially when it comes to things that have to do with me.

"Well, Ross was supposed to tell you, but since we are now officially done with filming season 2 we would like you and Ross to go out on, well you could call it a promotion tour of sorts for Austin and Ally." Heath said.

"Basically you and Ross would go around the country, doing interviews about the show, doing meet and greets, and doing movie premieres. Stuff like that." Rick clarified.

"I don't see why that so bad. Why didn't you guys just tell me earlier?"

"It's because they haven't told you the best part yet, Laur" Ross said with his signature smirk on his face.

I looked confused and turned to the producers; "Well, who's going to explain what's going on?"

"Well, here's the things…" Kevin started, "You know how Auslly has become a big part of Austin and Ally this season?"

I just nodded.

"So in addition to you two promoting Austin and Ally….youwillalsobepromotingauslly…"

"What?" I asked even though I heard him fine. I just couldn't believe my ears.

"You will also be promoting Auslly." He said again clearer this time.

"You have to be joking?" I said have-serious, really hoping they were.

"Oh, no; they're not. I tried that already." Ross chirped up from his seat where he has pretty much sat quietly, which is extremely unlike him.

"So if you're not joking, what does that exactly mean?" I asked.

"You and Ross will have to talk about Auslly, embrace Auslly and on the occasion that there are kids that actually believe you to be Austin and Ally, be Auslly."

"You really expect my parent or better yet my agent to agree to this?" I asked fishing for a way to get out of doing this.

"Oh but they have Laur!" Ross chirped up again with that same smirk, but it settled down with a glare.

I looked at Kevin, Heath, and Rick with a look of desperation on my face. All they did was nod.

"I don't believe it." I said saying what I meant. I truly didn't believe it.

"They have Laura. You and Ross will be leaving soon. We got you guys a private plane to take you everywhere you need to go. We have also hired the on ground transportations, hotel rooms, everything. If you need anything, just call and we can be there in a jiffy."

"Wait," I said, the wheels in my head turning, "WE'RE GOING BY OURSELVES!"

"And she finally got the whole picture!" Ross said cockily but really quickly shut up once I chucked on of my wedges I was wearing square at his head. He obviously duck but made the smart decision to end it there.

"Yes, but Laura it will be okay. I promise. You will have each other."

"like that makes it any better." I said with a sigh.

"hey! I'm so much fun to be around!" he said with a pout but I didn't even respond to him. I kept my gaze fixed on the three producers in front of me.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" I asked in one final attempt out of desperation and hope. I was answered with the three shaking their heads.

"Fine. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow; we will meet you guys at LAX at 9. It's only going to be 3 months; it will be over before you know it. Now go and celebrate, then go home and pack. We will see you guys in the morning." Heath said.

As all three walked out the said their goodbyes, goodnights, and see you in the mornings. Then there was me and Ross.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Trying to get all the information I just received to sink into my mind.

"We should get back to the party, people are probably wondering where we are." Ross said snapping me out of my worries.

"I guess we should." I said as he helped me up.

As we left the conference room and headed to the party all that filled my mind was that we were promoting Auslly.

We were _Promoting Auslly_.

**And there you have it, Chapter One ladies and gents. Did you like it? I really wanted to give you guys a good chapter for the first one, so I worked really hard on it. **

**I have a request. I wanted to use real lines from interview with Laura and Ross to incorporate into the story. Here's where you guys come in. I would like you to message me, send me a tweet, or put it in a review, parts of interviews with them that you absolutely love or that are really Auslly-fied or Raura-fied. LOL I just made those words up!**

**PLEASE I THINK THIS WOULD MAKE THE STORY EXTRA SPECIAL!**

**I would like to try something new. **

**In your review I would appreciate you guys telling me what parts of the chapter were your favorites, just copy and paste into your review! It will let me know what type of things you guys like to read. **

**That's all. Until next time guys!**

**Love you so very very much!**


	3. A Surprise Coming Your Way Soon

HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE! I know, it's my fault, but you know life it gets busy!

This unfortunately is not an update and I know I'm going to hear about that but I needed to let you know that I have such a big surprise for you that I know will make up for what seems like the longest time.

I just wanted to say that I'm sooooo appreciative of all of you that stuck with me through whatever I have been going through.

I promise that the surprise will be coming VERY SOON! I PROMISE! I SWEAR!


End file.
